powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silico
(formerly) | species = Unknown | eyes = Green | era = 2016 series | debut = Viral Spiral | voice = Jason Spisak |hideg = g }} Silico is a mysterious antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls in the 2016 series, and the owner of Silico Industries. History Years prior to the series, Silico was just a lonely child. His parents were never around to comfort him, and he didn't have many friends to play with. But he realized that he was gifted with the knowledge and talents of technological engineering, which he used to make his own "friends", robots that would keep him company and make him feel loved. One day, he left for the Circuit Barn to pick up some RAM cards for them. Just as he was coming back that same night, The Powerpuff Girls were fighting the Fancy Monster and knocked him into Silico's house, destroying it along with every one of his beloved robots. Distraught after losing so many of his "friends" that night, Silico made a vow that he will destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Viral Spiral After overhearing The Ameoba Boys' plotting to ruin a new internet-based game created by , Silico approaches them with an offer for them to make a bigger impact on the internet as a whole. He gives them a micro-chip that he claims will destroy the internet when placed at its core, which the Ameoba Boys have no interest in until he tells them that it will really annoy the Powerpuff Girls. After the Ameoba Boys fail to place the micro-chip at the internet's core and are defeated by the Powerpuff Girls, the chip is left behind and small viruses emerge from it, scattering throughout the internet. They transmit large quantities of to Silico's very dark base. There, he claims that "the Powerpuff Girls may have won this battle but they have already lost the war." 'Halt and Catch Silico' Some time after this, Silico used the information transmitted by his virus to spy on nearly every citizen of Townsville and manipulate the press to turn the public against the Powerpuff Girls via false editorials about them. He even managed to convince the girls that Mojo was cooking kittens, prompting them to wrongfully beat him up. When the Girls discover that Silico Industries is responsible for such slander, they pay a visit to their headquarters and ask for Silico to stop posting false articles about them. Silico reveals himself and refuses because The Powerpuff Girls have wronged him in the past. Buttercup then repeatedly hit the hologram projecting Silico, which Silico describes as a classic example of always resorting to violence to solve problems. He then releases giant robots to fight the girls, who promptly realize that some of them are holograms, making the real ones even harder to defeat. Blossom decided to go after Silico himself, but Silico kept blocking her view with holograms of false editorial posts about her. This angers Blossom to the point of using her energy pins to pierce holes all over Silico's building. She then used another giant pin to destroy the control booth Silico was standing in, causing all of his holograms and robots to shut down. Silico then makes a biting remark about the Powerpuff Girls, saying they always leave a path of destruction wherever they go, just like they did to him. When Blossom asks him what he is talking about, Silico explains that it was them destroying his house and him losing his "friends" when he was a child that make him seek revenge for so long. But after hearing this, the girls just dismiss it as him wanting to destroy them for "breaking his toys" and claim that he is "messed up". Silico agrees, and says they made him that way and will someday return the favor. He then immediately disappears into pixelated particles, leading Buttercup to believe that he was a hologram as well. Later on, when the girls are beating up Mojo (even though they came to apologize to him) because he was trying to turn the kittens into an army, Silico appears on one of Mojo's monitors maniacally laughing. Personality Silico's mannerisms are commonly robotic and manipulative, only speaking in monotone and showing little emotion. Appearance Silico's entire body, save for his glowing green eyes, is an entirely silhouetted figure, therefore showing little detail of his appearance. He has a slender figure, his head seems to be bald, and he appears to wear a long sleeved shirt with large cufflinks at the end. Powers and Abilities Silico has a genius level intellect when it comes to technology, machinery, or digital electronics. Trivia Quotes Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Scientists